1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a collapsible stroller with a slidable basket member, and more particularly to such a basket member which is extended when the stroller is open to allow easy access to the basket in the deployed configuration and which retracts during the folding of the stroller to reduce the storage space necessary for the stroller in the folded configuration.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional strollers may include a basket for storing items located underneath the child seat. The basket may be used for storing various child care items such as food, bottles, or clothes, as well as other items such as purses, handbags, or the like, and items purchased during shopping. Such baskets increase the convenience of conventional strollers. Conventional strollers also may be collapsible and folded from an open, deployed position for normal use, to a folded or closed position for convenient storage or transport. One conventional solution provides for collapsible stroller in combination with a basket which allows easy access to the basket while not substantially increasing the amount of space occupied when the stroller is folded. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,584 to Haut et al., issued on Oct. 3, 1995.
However, in certain frame configurations of conventional strollers, it has been difficult to provide a stroller which collapses to a relatively small space while providing a relatively large, easily accessible, and properly functioning basket. This problem is particularly prevalent in stroller frame configurations based upon a parallelogram structure. For example, dual or tandem child strollers (in a one child behind the other configuration) have typically not provided a convenient and relatively large fully functional basket in combination with folding into a relatively small space.